


Моя мечта

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кону было (технически) три, Тиму скоро исполнялось семнадцать, и ничего больше не было, как прежде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя мечта

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alnaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974131) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1196706).

Тим помнил, как начали строить звёздные врата. Такие, словно прямиком из научно-фантастического сериала. Он почти ждал, что в довесок к ним построят «Энтерпрайз», но обошлось.

Люди начали строить врата, и звёзды вдруг оказались не такими уж недостижимыми. Люди колонизировали Луну, обошли стороной Меркурий и Венеру, запустили экспериментальных дроидов на Марс, на луны Юпитера. Крохи человечества рассыпались повсюду. 

Тим помнил себя в тринадцать: его только-только усыновили, его родителей едва похоронили, а сам он смотрел в небо. Он думал тогда, смотрит ли оттуда кто-нибудь в ответ. 

Звёзды его всегда очаровывали. 

Дик вечно дразнился, взъерошивая ему волосы, и говорил, что он мечтатель, такой же, как Брюс: смотрит так далеко в будущее, что его ноги не касаются земли в настоящем. Это Дик-то, который был убеждён, что с силой притяжения можно не считаться. 

Тим не был похож на своего отца, который всегда смотрел в прошлое, зарываясь всё глубже и глубже. Он не был похож на Дика и Джейсона, которые так прочно укоренились в настоящем и сиюминутном, что словно срослись с ним кожей.

Дик был прав. 

Тим всегда смотрел и будет смотреть в будущее, будущее будущего, будущее будущего будущего.

Джейсон называл его безнадёжным романтиком из-за этого, и из них троих именно его всегда считали мечтателем, витающим в облаках, за пределами атмосферы.

Но когда Тим смотрел на звёзды, он не видел созвездия и огоньки с булавочную головку. Он видел возможности и приключения — и всегда оставался любознательным.

***

Инопланетяне спустились к ним со звёзд. То есть, они прилетели из отдалённых солнечных систем, но «со звёзд» звучало куда более… чарующе.

Они были родом с погибшей планеты Криптон — горстка выживших, которые обнаружили, что земное солнце в сочетании с земной атмосферой подарили их по-иному приспособленным телам сверхсилы. 

Тиму было тринадцать, его родители умерли, у него появилась новая семья, а с неба спускались пришельцы и протягивали им ключи от других миров. 

Почти как в серии «Доктора Кто», только круче. 

Тим слушал, как переговариваются у него над головой Дик и Джейсон, смотрел на Кэл-Эла в прямой трансляции и думал, что тому, наверное, очень-очень одиноко.

***

Тиму было пятнадцать, когда появился новый пришелец — Кон-Эл. Клон. Мир, как заворожённый, смотрел, как клон проявлял кое-какие криптонские способности, кое-какие человеческие сверхспособности и обаятельную помесь интеллекта и простых людских увлечений.

Тиму было пятнадцать, когда он перестал задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть на звёзды. Теперь достаточно было включить телевизор, или посмотреть на голо-экран, или проверить ком-пад, чтобы получить свежие новости из соседней солнечной системы. Коммуникатор ровным женским голосом зачитывал переведённые на английский обновления новостных лент.

Он больше не был новым мальчишкой Уэйна, но Дик всё так же звал его их маленьким мечтателем, Джейсон всё так же закидывал руку ему на плечи и звал его их тайным романтиком. 

Тим оставался любознательным, и они оставались правы. 

Брюс дал ему место в самом сердце отдела межгалактических исследований Уэйн Энтерпрайзес. Может, Тим всё же был похож на Джека Дрейка — тот тоже весьма успешно раскапывал останки давно позабытого. 

(Его называли мальчиком-гением — и Тим не уставал не соглашаться. Если так подумать, антропология и произошедшие от неё науки были не более чем интуитивными допущениями и умением поставить себя на место другого. 

Джейсон был одарён, придумывал на ходу формулы, одним взмахом собирал химические соединения и ронял цитаты Шекспира между делом. Дик был одарён, скользил по воздуху, совершал скачки, словно с кровати утром вставал, и сыпал в разговоре выдержками земных законов и межгалактических указов дословно, будто это общеизвестные знания. 

Тим же просто много читал и подолгу пытался представить, как может выглядеть жизнь за тысячу световых лет отсюда. 

И ребёнок бы справился).

Кон-Эл был наполовину человеческим клоном, созданным в Метрополисе, городе будущего. Брюс пару месяцев всем рассказывал, как пошлёт Джейсона и Тима туда на учёбу, но угрозу так и не выполнил.

Метрополис стремился ввысь стеклянными и хромированными зданиями, пока Готэм продолжал цепляться за камень и сталь. Метрополис первым в стране перешёл на воздушные билборды, высокоскоростные поезда и автоматизированные системы. В Метрополисе были нововзрощенные сады и сердце межгалактической дипломатии. 

В Метрополисе были всевозможные посольства и всевозможные магазины, и всё время что-то менялось и обновлялось. 

Если Метрополис был будущим, то Готэм оставался прошлым, хватающимся за свою тень. 

Это было не хорошо и не плохо. 

Тим многое ценил в Метрополисе, но Готэм был домом. 

Дома люди носили синие джинсы, поло и футболки, кроссовки и оксфорды, платья и шляпы и кепки, блузки и легинсы — вместо энергокостюмов, формальных облачений и военной формы. 

Дома дети играли на улицах не выше уровня земли, в жару открывали пожарные гидранты, и автолавки мерцали в рыжем вечернем мареве. Дома горожане ругали прохожих, высовываясь из машин, а под сине-красными сиренами полицейских авто сидели живые люди.

Дома башня Уэйнов громоздилась над городом сталью, бетоном и стеклом, механизмами и электрическими экранами, а рельсы и поездные магистрали на высоких пролётах взвизгивали в зияющем темнотой нутре города. 

Дома было мало зелени, но бесконечно много чёрного и коричневого. 

Готэм был домом, и сколько бы Тим не стремился к звёздам, он прочно врос корнями здесь. 

Интересно, каково было бы звать Метрополис домом. Интересно, думал ли Кон-Эл о Криптоне, который ему не суждено увидеть. Интересно, как бы Кон-Эл выглядел в джинсах и согласился бы он попробовать те чили-доги у пирса, о которых только и говорил Джейсон.

Интересно, спрашивал ли хоть кто-нибудь самого Кон-Эла, чего бы он хотел.

***

Тим занял громадный балкон на одном из верхних этажей Уэйн Энтерпрайзес; наружу его выгнал Альфред, который считал, что тот слишком редко бывает на солнце. Тим вертел голо-экран, пытаясь добиться чёткой картинки, когда на него упала массивная тень. Он поднял голову в недоумении — дирижабли в центре города были запрещены, воздушный транспорт не имел права подлетать так близко к зданиям, сирен он не слышал…

Тим уставился на красное, синее и золотое Кэл-Эла и бело-золотое с красным Кон-Эла и Кары Зор-Эл, и очень остро и полно осознал, что он, один из наследников Уэйна, сидел в общественном вообще-то месте в спортивных штанах и старой университетской футболке Дика, которая осела после многочисленных стирок, став странного серого цвета там, где когда-то была голубой. 

— Э. Здравствуйте? 

Кэл-Эл улыбнулся, и Тим вспомнил, как они с Джейсоном давно говорили, что Дику нужно потягаться с Кэлом в конкурсе на лучшую улыбку.

***

— Ты, наверное, Тим, — сказал ему Кэл, приземляясь на балконе и протягивая руку. — Твой отец про тебя много рассказывал.

Тим моргнул. Ладонь Кэл-Эла на ощупь была как миниатюрное солнце. 

— Б. рассказывал вам обо мне?  
— Он очень горд твоими достижениями. Невероятно для пятнадцатилетнего. 

Тим моргнул ещё пару раз и не сказал ничего. Он неспроста, в конце концов, нечасто выходил в мир.

***

— Ты не обязан, знаешь, — сказал ему Кон-Эл, когда Тим повёл его на экскурсию по верхним этажам Уэйн Энтерпрайзес. — Серьёзно. Я всё понимаю. Кэл всем нравится больше. Мне самому, чёрт возьми, Кэл нравится больше.

Тим снова моргнул.  
— Что?

Кон-Эл завис в воздухе, уставившись в пол. 

— Можешь не уделять мне внимание, я хотел сказать, — он вкинул голову, и в его глазах полыхнуло красное, прежде чем он отвёл взгляд. 

Тим уставился на него, приоткрыв рот. 

— Я уделяю тебе внимание, потому что ты гость в моём доме, а не потому, что ты сын Кэл-Эла. И ты мне нравился раз в сто больше, когда я видел тебя только в трансляциях. 

Он развернулся и ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Тиму было пятнадцать, и он ещё не осознал, что его жизнь только что изменилась навсегда.

***

— Извини, — сказал ему Кон-Эл, потирая затылок. — Понимаешь, ну. Куда бы я не шёл, люди относятся ко мне, как к копии Кэл-Эла, и подлизываются всё время, и я просто…  
— Знаю, — Тим не поднял взгляд от голо-экрана. Сегодня играли «Готэмские Рыцари». Спорткомментаторы уже прогнозировали грандиозное поражение. — Страшно быть вторым пришествием кого-то, да?  
— А?..

Тим подвинулся, похлопал по дивану и подождал, пока его гость примостится рядом. 

— Меня все зовут чуть более умным и куда менее эксцентричным Брюсом Уэйном. Не всегда в лицо, но между строк я читать умею, — Тим наклонил голо-экран в сторону Кон-Эла. — Поэтому давай закроем тему на «я понимаю» и сделаем вид, что этого никогда не было.

Кон-Эл затих, а затем привалился к спинке дивана. 

— Рыцари прорвутся, вот увидишь, — сказал он, и Тим только фыркнул:  
— Ты чем весь сезон смотрел?

***

Тиму всё ещё было пятнадцать, и Кон-Эл был его лучшим другом. Он часто наведывался — изучал что-то в архивах. Готэмские архивы оставались самыми полными, особенно за период двадцать первого века. Тим регулярно ему помогал.

Кона бесконечно очаровывала сёрфинг-культура Гавайев и причёски девяностых. Это было довольно забавно, хоть Тиму и пришлось пару раз отговаривать его от выбритого затылка. 

Больше всего они, конечно, говорили о звёздах. Они оба ещё ни разу не были за пределами планеты, и пусть у них на кончиках пальцев были все знания, строить теории казалось куда занимательнее. 

Они говорили о том, как отправятся к звёздам вместе. О приключениях в духе «Звёздных врат» и «Звёздного пути». 

Тиму тихо исполнилось шестнадцать, Кон встретил два с громадным медиа-бумом. 

Они были лучшими друзьями и вместе мечтали о звёздах.

***

Кону исполнилось три, и его собрались отправить на задание в дальний космос, на первый рубеж за вратами. Кон мрачнел, Тим его поддерживал.

Тим ещё не дорос до межгалактических заданий, но Кон был особенным. И в этом не было ничего страшного. 

Тим махнул ему на прощание, и Кон пообещал запомнить всё для него. 

Кону было (технически) три, Тиму скоро исполнялось семнадцать, и ничего больше не было, как прежде.

***

Тим ждал его в порту, в свои восемнадцать, во главе исследовательского отдела Уэйн Энтерпрайзес, занятого созданием программы культурного синкретизма. Отдел был крохотный и даже не особо важный, но должен был стать важным, и Тим делал всё, чтобы отдел развивался в правильном направлении. Он волновался — Кон возвращался домой, а он… У него появились другие друзья. Барт Аллен из научного отдела. Хайме Рейес из медицинского. Кэсси из рекрутов обороны. Все они были друзьями Кона, но теперь намного ближе познакомились с Тимом.

Кон вышел из врат в белом энергокостюме с символом дома Эл, врезанным красным. У него стали короче волосы и твёрже линия челюсти, и что-то злое поселилось в чертах лица. Но он увидел Тима. 

И улыбнулся. 

Тим сглотнул, улыбнулся в ответ и у него необъяснимо закружилась голова. Кон смёл его в объятия, поднял над полом и рассмеялся. 

— Ты не вырос совсем! — воскликнул Кон, не давая ему высвободить прижатые к бокам руки, и Тим засмеялся тоже:  
— Вырос! Просто ты вырос больше, — Кон покружил их в воздухе и наконец опустил Тима на пол, держа его на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тим всматривался в повзрослевшие черты его лица, но по большей части просто не мог перестать улыбаться. 

— С возвращением, Кон. 

Губы Кона дрогнули и сложились в улыбку, прежде чем он снова стиснул Тима в объятиях — от него пахло пылью, пóтом и жарой. 

— Я вернулся, Тим. Я вернулся.

***

Всё было совсем по-другому и совсем как раньше. Кон остался лучшим другом Тима, и они снова шутили о «Готэмских Рыцарях», зависали в Готэме и рассекали по его улицам.

Джейсон дальше звал Тима романтиком, Дик дальше звал Тима мечтателем. 

Но теперь это приобрело другое значение. 

Потому что Тим не столько смотрел на звёзды — он смотрел в сторону врат, высматривая Кона, когда тот возвращался. Он думал не столько о будущем, сколько о том дне, когда Кон вернётся снова, даже когда Кон стоял с ним рядом. 

Тим не знал, в чём причина — в том, что Кон его лучший друг, его важная часть, или потому, что он безнадёжно влюбился, как подросток. 

Хотелось верить, что дело было в равной степени и в первом, и во втором. 

Они оставались лучшими друзьями, только вот.

Кон умолкал и мрачнел, становился похож на того себя, каким был в их первую встречу — сварливым, упрямым, вспыльчивым — каждый раз, когда Тим пытался заговорить о звёздах. 

Тим не мог понять, что не так. 

Звёзды всегда были их мечтой, сколько он себя помнил. Что изменилось?

***

Тиму было девятнадцать и он готовился вступить в команду исследователей на рубеже, чтобы узнать что-то о чужих культурах и попробовать возродить их хоть частично.

Он был взволнован — и он нервничал. 

Он мечтал об этом. Сбывалось то, чего он и Кон поклялись добиться — он всегда смотрел на звёзды, а теперь летел к ним. 

Но Кон сердился. 

— Ты не годишься для звёзд, — выплюнул Кон, взъярённый и с красным в глазах. — Там тебе не место. Ты не будешь…  
— Я не гожусь? — холодно перебил его Тим, усталый и рассерженный. Они же были лучшими друзьями. Они всегда поддерживали друг друга, и Кон всегда был на его стороне, а теперь. — Я не выдержу, потому что я человек? Я слишком слабый? Недостаточно умный? У меня не хватит силы воли? 

Кон отвёл взгляд. Тим смотрел на него долго и пристально. 

— Ты изменился, — сказал Тим, и его пальцы сжались на краях голо-экрана. Он вгляделся в резкую линию выстриженных волос, беспощадную линию сжатой челюсти, густой красный мерцающих глаз и бережно собрал свою обиду, и свою страсть, и своё разочарование, и свою любовь и заботу, спрятал далеко, как можно дальше, прочь с поверхности сознания. Тим смотрел на _этого человека_ и создавал в голове пустоту, пока от него самого не остались одни звёзды и небо и всё то, к чему нельзя прикоснуться, не сгорев, не замёрзнув, не распавшись. Просто ещё одна звезда, окружённая безжизненными планетами. 

_(Я был готов построить жизнь с тобой)._

— Я любил тебя. И думал, что ты любишь меня тоже. Я начинаю думать, что, может, ошибался. 

Тим ушёл, не дожидаясь ответа.

Ответа, которого не последовало.

***

Ему исполнилось двадцать и он ступал во врата. Кон не пришёл попрощаться.

Тим всё равно осмотрелся и понял, что обманывался. Он развернулся и сошёл с Земли в неведомое. 

Это было их мечтой. Мечтой Тима и того Кона, которого Тим любил и знал.

***

Было…

Было сложно. Конечно, космос не был похож на его детские мечты. Космос был совсем не таким, как он представлял с Коном, и совсем не таким, каким он выдумал его подростком. Было сложно, были войны и куда чаще, чем хотелось бы, найденные ими цивилизации оказывались враждебными и развитыми едва ли до культурной стадии «налетай и грабь» и «убивай и покоряй»; какая уж тут дипломатия.

Было много беготни, много подвизательств, много страха, много боли и мрачной решимости. И всё же, небеса над головой были восхитительными, и всюду ждало что-то новое. Тим никогда не был нелюбопытным — его интерес ко всему этому не угасал долгие, долгие годы. 

Но он был мечтателем и оставался романтиком.

И поэтому Тим всегда, непременно высматривал Землю и Солнце там, где они должны были быть. Он думал о Коне и о том, что они собирались отправиться сюда вместе. Или о том, что Кон мог бы хоть помахать на прощание. 

Кон, как и всё это, был…

Кон был его мечтой. 

И внезапно звёзды стали не такими важными, и завтра перестало значить так много, когда Тим только и думал о том, что он сделал не так и что же произошло вчера, чтобы Кон не стоял с ним рядом сегодня.

***

Тиму было двадцать два, и он возвращался на Землю.

Он не знал, чего ожидать.

И кого.

У него ушли долгие часы на то, чтобы неспешно стереть Кона из своих цветных снов, чтобы обратить взгляд вперёд и не оглядываться назад. Тим провёл не одну бессонную ночь, глядя в небо и думая, смотрит ли Кон в ответ. Он потратил минуты и мгновения, проигрывая в голове разговоры с Коном, вспоминая истории, которые они придумали, и мечты, и приключения, которые у них вдвоём будут.

Тим ступил на Землю, моргнул от ламп дневного света и разве что чуть-чуть расстроился, когда Кона нигде не оказалось.

***

— Всё оказалось не так, как я ожидал, — сказал Тим, и Кон посмотрел на него, зависнув над землёй. Он снова изменился. Он был в синих джинсах и футболке, в клечатой рубашке, и крепкие руки оплели узловатые мышцы. У него отрасли волосы. Он выглядел спокойнее. Уравновешеннее. Интересно, он дальше жил в Метрополисе?

Видеть его было всё ещё больно. 

Кон смотрел на него невозможно голубыми глазами, скрестив на груди руки. 

— Да?

Тим кивнул, обдумывая. 

— Я удивился сначала. Космос не похож на то, чем я его представлял. Привыкнуть получилось не сразу.  
— И мне, — Тим наблюдал за ним сквозь упавшую на глаза чёлку, но Кон пялился на ковёр, куда-то чуть левее Тима. — Я — я вспомнил всё то, что я — ты — мы — о чём мы говорили. И не мог смириться. Много стычек, много вражды. Много всего.  
— Много всего. 

Кон вздохнул тяжело и устало — как тяжело и устало чувствовал себя Тим. 

— Прости.

Тим поднял голову неспешно и буднично, словно не ждал три года этих слов — и Кон зажмурился.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты улетал, — руки Кона сжались в кулаки. — Потому что не хотел, чтобы ты разочаровался. Ты об этом столько мечтал. Всегда мечтал, — Кон открыл глаза и мрачно уставился себе под ноги, паря в воздухе. — Когда ты говорил о звёздах, ты _сиял_ , Тим. И ты… не представляешь. Не представляешь, каким нормальным я мог себя чувствовать. Когда ты говорил со мной. Я не хотел, чтобы это закончилось. 

Тим повернул голову и убрал с лица волосы. 

— Дело не в… Я не хотел в космос, — Кон опустился ниже. — Мне нравится на Земле. Тут мой дом и куча потрясающих штук, о которых я хотел бы знать, но ты всегда смотрел на звёзды. И… и если бы ты полетел к ним, я бы полетел тоже, понимаешь? Мне нет смысла быть там без тебя — но меня отправили раньше. И я. Я не хотел, чтобы ты всё это увидел. Потому что это не то, о чём ты мечтал. Я не хотел, чтобы ты разочаровался и хотел — хотел чтобы ты остался. Здесь. На Земле. Со мной. Поэтому прости. Прости меня, Тим. 

Кон снова зажмурился, и из него словно выбили весь дух.

Тим всмотрелся в склонённую голову, в загорелую кожу, в складки и загибы одежды, в то, как она обтягивает и как свисает. А потом медленно подвинулся и похлопал по дивану с собой рядом. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Тим, и медленно — как медленно Кон поднял взгляд — вытащил всё, что тщательно прятал последние три-четыре года. Каждое чувство, обиду, каждое воспоминание, неозвученное предложение, желание, и снова дал волю чувствам. И, свободный, позволил себе взлететь. — Я всегда хотел в космос. Но когда я попал туда — когда готовился попасть туда — я понял, что больше всего хочу туда с тобой. Потому что ты мечтал со мной, и смеялся со мной, и для тебя я не был ни романтиком, ни мечтателем, ни вторым пришествием империи. Ты был моим лучшим другом, и я хотел разделить с тобой всё. Мои мечты, мою злость, мои печали, мои восторги, мои бессвязные мысли. 

Кон смотрел на него, а Тим смотрел в ответ, и видел себя, словно в отражении.

— Я любил тебя и думал, что ты любишь меня. Я ошибался?

Кон подплыл ближе, задевая ногами пол. У него оказались тёплые руки, они жгли горячее света новорождённых звёзд там, где его пальцы едва коснулись лица Тима. 

— Я мечтал о тебе, — голос Кона сорвался, он скривился и просто… свалился на Тима. Он пах пылью, жарой, пóтом и домом. 

Тим подумал о звёздах и космосе, об отдалённых звёздных системах, в которых ему уже удалось побывать, и о широкой спине Кона у него под руками. 

Он подумал о словах, которые никогда не сказал, о поступках, которых не сделал. А потом подумал о том, что у него всегда был шанс и всегда была возможность, просто он никогда их не замечал — они не замечали. 

Он подумал об этом. О них.

И понял, что думать здесь не о чем. 

Дик всегда звал его мечтателем, Джейсон всегда звал его романтиком. И они были правы. 

Но он нашёл свою мечту и нашёл свою любовь, и что можно этому противопоставить? 

Тим поднял руки и прильнул ближе, почувствовал мокрые пятна на плече и выдохнул.

— Я вернулся. 

И Кон ответил, сдавлено и надломлено и так правильно:  
— С возвращением.


End file.
